<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Showers by Diamond_of_the_Merthur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159763">April Showers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur'>Diamond_of_the_Merthur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Confessions, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gentleness, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith talks about his feelings about the team, M/M, Memories, Mention of Keith's dad - Freeform, Rain, Season 8 who, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombarded with endless headaches and stress, both Keith and Shiro decide to take a day off and relax in Keith's old cabin until they get trapped by the oncoming storm, which leads to Keith talking about his feelings about the team before everything ended with the Galra.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________ </p><p>“Don’t kid me, Shiro. You think that I didn’t feel it when we first became paladins, heck before we were even introduced to Allura. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, they all had a problem with me; I don’t know what I did to upset them, then it got worse when we became paladins—”</p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>“I love you Shiro—like I’m in love with you,” he confessed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sheith will forever and always stay in my heart even though I have moved onto another fandom and series, I will always come back and re-read or read new stories, look at new artworks of the couple.</p><p>Yeah, it's been a while since I've uploaded a story or did anything on this website, haha my bad ;)</p><p>But a little head ups on this story, it has a warning for 'explicit' for a reason so if you are under the age of 18 please do not read this, it's nothing bad just two people have sex and yes I can't physically stop anyone from reading this but I've had enough of people harassing me on my Tumblr about the stuff(which I don't use anymore)  I used to repost and now they managed to find my twitter which it clearly has '18 or older' sign so please leave me alone. There's a warning for a reason to keep younger viewers out and yes if anyone comes for me telling me that Keith is way too young for Shiro or why did you write them having sex like that. I will report and block out. So please be nice to everyone, if this ship isn't for you or if it and you just don't enjoy them having sex then I would suggest you reading a different story or just skip over the sex scenes. Like I am literally tired of explaining the people in my Dm's.</p><p>Thank you and also this is for my friend Kevin who headcanons Keith's dad as Chinese! Mwha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt nice to be finally away from Garrison, the missions, the responsibility of being a paladin, face and leader of the humanitarian group. It’s not that Keith didn’t like helping it’s just nice to be mentally free away from the stress, he almost had a mental break down when he saw a strand of silver in the mix of his black strands but was reassured by his mom that it was only just flour that managed to stuck in his hair. So, it was best decided on agreeing with Shiro to race down to Keith’s old cabin for a day to sit and relax.</p><p>Keith smirked and he hopped off his hoverbike, leaning against it while waiting for Shiro to halt to a stop, he lifted his goggles and crossed his arms, “Looks like your losing your touch old man,” Keith teased. Shiro snorted and climbed off the bike, walking over and playfully punching him in the arm.</p><p>“You cheated,” was all he said and removed his goggles, leaving them on top of his head, he looked ridiculously adorable in them and Keith looked away before he was caught staring. “Cheating? I did no such thing,” Keith shot back moving away from his hoverbike and staring out at the setting sun, it casted a terrifying orange and red glow across the desert.</p><p>“Oh? And speeding past me and spraying send over me wasn’t cheating,” Shiro said motioning to his face, the goggles protected his eyes but left his face sandy, he looked like a raccoon and Keith was smitten.</p><p>Keith tilted his head and fake pondered for a moment, tapping his finger against his lip. “I remember you using the same dirty trick on me when we were younger,” he said turning to walk towards his old cabin, his pop’s old cabin, the only remaining physical memory he had of his pops.</p><p>Shiro shook his head fondly and followed him inside, already heading to the washing room to wash off his face, Keith readied the drinks and just for the heck of it, he found some old still packaged little umbrellas in the drawers and with two slices of lemons dropped in the ice tea, he popped in the little umbrellas.</p><p>When Shiro came out of the washroom, jacket draped over his shoulders, face washed and hair wet and slicked back.</p><p>Keith handed him the drink and Shiro chuckled at the little red umbrella in his drink, Keith gave him a look when he saw Shiro holding up the umbrella over his head and said something about it being too small to cover him from the oncoming storm.</p><p>Shiro dutifully dropped the umbrella back in the drink and walked over towards the open door, leaning against and watching as the sun faded and leaving harsh winds and rumbling of thunderclouds roll ingot view.</p><p>“It’s scary how the weather could change,” Shiro said sipping his drink, Keith joined him and stared out at the darkening desert, he felt the storm way before they saw and recommended to go back but Shiro kept insisting on still going out for their planned day.</p><p>Keith only agreed cause he wanted to prove Shiro wrong and it was not about Shiro’s pouting face that had him agreeing. Plus, he desperately wanted to get away from the Garrison.</p><p>“It’s also scary how you predicted it,” Shiro commented then winced when Keith subtly flinched then waved it off with an awkward smile, but the words were already out.</p><p>“Shit, sorry—I didn’t mean it like that,” Shiro said turning to face him, Keith shook his head and smiled, “It’s alright,” he said and glanced back at the night sky, the last bits of the sun was setting and he knew that the only light was now going to be the moon but it would be difficult to navigate back to the Garrison with the storm coming their way.</p><p>“We should step away from the door, it’s gonna start pouring soon,” Keith said, Shiro deflated and nodded, he closed the door shut and went over to sit on the old creaky couch.</p><p>“You mind finding a matchbox, I’ll grab the firewood from the closet,” Keith said placing down his drink, he didn’t wait for Shiro’s response and ventured deeper into his little cabin.</p><p>He knew Shiro didn’t mean it but hearing it from his mouth hurt more than anyone else’s. It doesn’t bother him anymore when Lance calls him a freak as a joke or a mutated alien-human, nor when Pidge demands blood donations, hair, or even fingernail for ‘research’ as she says.</p><p>Hunk’s awkward questions about his senses, the stares from the MFE pilots, the curious glances from the remaining cadets, always so damn nosey about the half-alien mutant galra.</p><p>Keith exhaled deeply and counted to ten before grabbed a few stacks of firewood, he kicked the door shut and walked back to the living space to see Shiro sitting dejectedly in front of the cold fireplace, fiddling with a match set. Keith could imagine the slumped dog ears and tightly curled tail on him, and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Cheer up, I’m not mad,” Keith said kicking Shiro’s butt playfully with the tip of his boot, “C’mon scoot over,” he added when Shiro puppy dog eyed him from the floor, giving him another nudge with his boot.</p><p>Shiro dutifully scooted over and watched as Keith piled on the chopped wood in the fireplace, he handed over the matches feeling a bit useless but he knew that even if he tried, he couldn’t set the fireplace on and it wasn’t a long before the fireplace was heating up the small room. Keith decided to change out of his jeans and boots into something more comfortable. He tossed Shiro a pair of his pop’s old clothes and sat down in front of the fireplace, wiggling his bare toes near the fire.</p><p>“I am sorry Keith,” Shiro said once he returned, looking quite cozy in an old ratty forest green long sleeves sweater and a pair of thick black sweats.</p><p>“I’m over Shiro, it’s okay,” Keith said patting the space beside him, goosebumps arising when he heard a sharp thunder right above the roof of the old cabin.</p><p>Shiro sat down, leaning against the back of the couch, “Still—you don’t deserve to be tested and stared at all the time, and I said something offensive to you when I shouldn’t have,” Shiro said.</p><p>Keith laughed and he bumped his shoulder against Shiro’s and sighed, leaning fully against the couch as well. “Don’t be ridiculous that stuff doesn’t bother me,” he said half lying but Shiro right through him and he swallowed when Shiro turned to face him, face serious.</p><p>He was about to tease Shiro again when his mouth snapped closed as Shiro grabbed his hand, covering it with both of his, Keith glanced down at the sight of his hand being covered in Shiro’s, the sight alone had him swallowing and he peeked up at Shiro, his face lit in a warm orange glow by the fire.</p><p>“Be honest with me Keith,” Shiro said, Keith scoffed and went to tug his hand away but Shiro tightened his grip and when Keith reached out his other hand to rip off Shiro’s hand, it was caught too and together they were pressed under Shiro’s strong grip, he held back a gasp when Shiro tugged him a little closer.</p><p>“Keith, please don’t lie to me,” he said, Keith hesitated and he was just about to spill when he was broken from the trance when a crack of thunder echoed above them and Keith quickly used this chance to yank his hands back, “Let go of me,” he muttered scooting away, he got up and headed towards the window, peeking out at the oncoming rain, he could see the downpour from a distance and knew it was going to be a bad storm.</p><p>“We should’ve stayed at the Garrison,” Keith lied feeling almost not like a lie after their small exchange, snapping the curtains over the window and turned around to glare at Shiro who was standing as well, “But no you wanted to race in the desert,” he muttered leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>Shiro inhaled slowly and walked over, he stayed a good distance back, but it wasn’t enough for Keith, he felt like he was caged in and had the urgency to hiss at Shiro to back off.</p><p>“You know—you don’t talk to me normally anymore,” Shiro said taking a step back then another until he was leaning against the back of the couch, arms crossed tightly. Keith tensed up but met Shiro’s hard stare with a glare of his own.</p><p>“I do, see we’re talking normally,” Keith staid refusing to admit that Shiro was right, but Shiro saw right through his lie, Keith was from the beginning a very bad liar. “You act as though you’re walking on eggshells around me, you don’t open up anymore, can’t—can’t we go back to where we were or; or is it too late for that,” Shiro said.</p><p>Keith bit his lip and sighed, he knew it was better to admit defeat then argue with Shiro, especially being stuck with him alone for god knows how long, could be the whole night if he was unlucky.</p><p>Keith walked around Shiro and sat down on the couch, Shiro waited a second, two seconds before he joined Keith on the couch.</p><p>“Do you have some memories of being Kuron?” Keith asked, fingers tight and clasped together as he stared into the fire.</p><p>Shiro paused and pondered for a moment, “Some bits and pieces,” he confessed. Keith swallowed and he laughed humorously, “You know the team just started accepting me as their leader, it was our first battle when we arrived in on earth,” Keith confessed and when Shiro tried to argue back that it wasn’t true, Keith finally turned to him.</p><p>“Don’t kid me, Shiro. You think that I didn’t feel it when we first became paladins, heck before we were even introduced to Allura. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, they all had a problem with me; I don’t know what I did to upset them, then it got worse when we became paladins—”</p><p>“—Keith that’s not true,” Shiro cutting him off, Keith rolled his eyes and unclasped his hands, fearing that his nails were to leave marks onto his skin so instead he tucked them under his thigh.</p><p>“I heard them talking about me, did they honestly think that I was in the training room or my room the entire time. I liked to walk around the castle at night, trying to clear my head from the day’s work or try to force myself to get tired so I could sleep. I heard them talking about me and it wasn’t nice stuff Shiro,” Keith confessed and at Shiro’s troubled look he continued.</p><p>“It got worse when you—when you vanished during that battle. Lance believed I was lying and using you as an excuse to become the black paladin but Shiro, I didn’t want it, I just wanted you to come back,” he said weakly hating how his voiced cracked at the end.</p><p>“Then you did—you came back, but you were so different at the same time. I wanted to believe that you were stressed from being captured again, you were going through it mentally and I wanted to help you but the looks you were giving me, the side glares, the scolding, I—I didn’t know what to do,” he whispered.</p><p>“I thought to myself that you never looked at me wrongly before so why know?” he said and laughed softly, tilting his head still staring at the fireplace.</p><p>“Then I heard you, when I had announced that I was leaving Voltron and joining the blades, I heard you, not you but Kuron but at the moment I had thought it was you. You sounded relieved as you talked to the rest of the paladins.</p><p>Glad Keith’s leaving, I regretted choosing him as the new leader</p><p>I thought you hated me because I was galra,” Keith said turning to stare up at Shiro, his eyes focusing on the pink scar and he untucked his hands out from his thigh and reached up, thumb stroking the soft puckered skin.</p><p>“Why else would you avoid me, you were kidnapped and tortured by the Galra, it was rightful for you to hate me too, I am part Galra,” Keith said lips trembling.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro started reaching to grab the trembling hand and he brought to his chest, he leaned forward gently bumping their heads together, he whispered back that he didn’t hate Keith that he could never hate Keith.</p><p>“You could punch me in the face right now and I’d say thank you,” Shiro said bringing a laugh out of Keith whose eyes crinkled into little half-moon shapes and he adored the sight of his laugh and little fangs.</p><p>“I would never,” Keith said smiling tearfully, he sighed and leaned his head against the couchr, still staring at Shiro who copied his movements, hand still tightly intertwined with Keith’s.</p><p>“I thought that if I could endure that then what’s the harm with a little staring and whispering behind my back,” he said.</p><p>The rain finally started, tapping gently against the windows and on the cabin, an oddly soothing sound that always lulled Keith to sleep.</p><p>“You know you could just say the word and I could have those cadets transferred to a different sector,” Shiro said smiling, Keith rolled his eyes and used his other hand to wipe away the tears in his eyes, he sniffled and closed his eyes, feeling himself get sleepier at the soothing tapping of the rain and the soft rumbling of thunder.</p><p>“Keith?”</p><p>Keith hummed in response but didn’t open his eyes, he felt the callouses of Shiro’s fingers rubbing against his knuckles and his lips twitched.</p><p>“Would you like a drink?”</p><p>Keith peeked on eye open at Shiro who was watching him with an odd look on his face before closing his eyes and nodding his head, “I have some Hennessy stormed somewhere the kitchen, you can just mix it with our ice tea,” Keith said holding back a frown when Shiro moved away, fingers twitching when Shiro’s hand slipped away.</p><p>Keith opened his eyes and watched Shiro rummage around the kitchen, he smiled when he made a small sound of triumphant when he found the alcohol, grabbing their abandoned iced tea, he managed to make a quick drink of the two.</p><p>“Here,” Shiro said walking back, minus the umbrellas and the lemon slices, Keith sat up properly reaching out to grab the offered drink. Shiro sat down beside him, placing his drink on the table and wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulder, one hand wrapped around his thigh as he was tugged against Shiro’s side.</p><p>“It’s getting colder, can’t have you getting sick,” Shiro said but didn’t move his arm around his shoulder, the other hand leaving its mark against Keith’s inner thigh once it left to grab the drink.</p><p>Keith sipped his drink, pretending that this all normal, so he enjoyed the offering warmth and leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder, sipping slowly at his drink.</p><p>“It’s good,” he said, Shiro nodded and turned his head and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head and rested his cheek on top of his head.</p><p>“I mean it Keith, if anyone’s bothering you, you can always come to me,” Shiro murmured, Keith smiled and he turned more into Shiro’s side, snuggling into the hard body.</p><p>“I’ll be fine but thanks for the offer,” he said instead, Shiro’s arm tightened around his shoulder and Keith had a feeling whatever he said was wrong, he tensed up wondering what Shiro was going to say.</p><p>“Keith, I mean it,” Shiro said firmly, Keith sighed, the tension leaving his body and he nodded, “Okay,” he said softly and wanted to smack himself for acting like so meek.</p><p>Shiro’s tight grip on his shoulder loosened and he wasn’t expecting the second kiss to his head, but he felt his heart trill and his cheeks flush.</p><p>“Good boy,” Shiro murmured.</p><p>They sipped their drink slowly, talking about their day and how Shiro wiped the floor with the new cadets, Keith told him about his latest mission back to the balmera. Shiro was hesitant at first when he saw Lotor’s older generals, but he relaxed when he heard their apology and Keith’s pestering look, although he did think the worst whenever they went on a mission alone.</p><p>“How’s your therapy going?” Keith asked leaning forward to set down his empty glass, his cheeks were permanently flushed now, his eyes were dropping. Shiro shrugged, setting his glass down next to Keith’s.</p><p>“It’s going well actually, still getting nightmares, Dr. Khan prescribed me medicine and told me to find a hobby other than being Captain, she said it’ll help me the stress and soothe the constant headaches, keep my mind off the responsibilities for a while,” he said. Keith lifted his head and raised an eyebrow, “What’d I tell you,” he stated. Shiro rolled his eyes and leaned away from Keith and clicked his tongue.</p><p>“Yes mom, I know you were right,” Shiro muttered. Keith snorted and flicked his forehead, “At least your listening to someone about taking breaks and finding other hobbies, I’m glad you are doing better,” Keith said leaning forward, balancing his elbows on his knees.</p><p>Shiro hummed, leaning back against the couch, they were quiet for a few moments before Shiro stood up, Keith watched him walk over to the stereo, a frown on his face, fist pressed under his chin as he stared at the stereo.</p><p>“I watched some YouTube tutorials on relaxing, I heard dancing can be a good remedy,” Shiro said glancing back at him, Keith tilted his head at the amusement behind Shiro’s smile and got up to help Shiro with the music.</p><p>“Are you going to dance?” Keith asked curiously as Shiro found the play button and pressed it, letting the cassette roll, filling the room with unfamiliar music; but to Keith it was familiar, very familiar, Keith’s eyes widened a little bit when he realized what was playing, it was his pop’s favorite cassette that he played all the time. Keith remembered when he came back from a long day and played it on the stereo player while cooking for them or listening to it on his off days.</p><p>It was a recording of his grandma’s old Chinese songs that she sent over to his pops to remember them since they lived so far away.</p><p>Keith’s heart clenched, it picked up right when his father left for work and never came back, Keith lifted his hand and ran his fingers over the silver stereo, the memories of his pops holding him and gently swaying with the music, whispering the soft mandarin words in his ear, lulling him to sleep.</p><p>“Oh Keith,” Shiro breathed reaching to wipe the tears that had managed to fall, Keith blinked and looked up at Shiro, clearing his throat he stepped back, letting his hand fall from the stereo “Sorry, I don’t know what’s gotten over me today,” he whispered wiping his tears.</p><p>“It’s okay to cry,” Shiro said reaching out to grab his arm before Keith could run off again, Keith slumped his shoulder and closed his eyes, he turned back around and laughed humorously, “Sorry you seeing a bad side of me,” he said clearing his throat.</p><p>Shiro shook his head, “Keith, I’m glad—not glad that you’re upset but glad that you’re opening up to me, please depend on me more, I don’t mind. I want you to depend on me more,” Shiro said softly, and tugged him close, wrapping his mechanical arm around his waist. Doing his best to hum with the tune of the music but failing horribly, Keith laughed and reached around to wrap his arms around Shiro, fingers digging into the soft sweater.</p><p>“You’re a horrible singer,” Keith murmured against Shiro’s chest, Shiro smiled not taking offense and instead, wrapped his arms tightly around Keith’s shoulders, leaning down slightly to press his lips against Keith’s soft hair.</p><p>He swayed them gently with the tune, he closed his eyes, murmuring to Keith to move with him but Keith refused, still a little emotional and Shiro whispered at him to place his feet on top of his.</p><p>Keith hesitated but gently rested his feet on top of Shiro’s, letting the older man sway them gently in front of the fireplace, he laughed and tightened his grip. Shiro grinned and tried to do a dip but it was awkward, and Keith laughed still at Shiro’s attempt to cheer him up.</p><p>“You really are a terrible singer,” Keith commented gazing up at Shiro.</p><p>Shiro huffed and raised an eyebrow, “Think you could do better,” he taunted. Keith rolled his eyes and lifted his feet off of Shiro’s.</p><p>Keith started off in a hum, remembering his father’s deep hum in his memories, he closed his eyes and slid one hand down to grasp Shiro’s human one, the other hand reached up to grasp Shiro’s shoulder.</p><p>Humming turning into so soft murmuring of the lyrics, matching his tone with the singer, eyes closed and cheek resting against Shiro’s chest, hearing the thundering thumps of his heart.</p><p>The soft mandarin language spilling out of his lips methodically, his voice a little deeper than the singers but everything was perfect, his pitch, the low rumbles of his hums. Shiro smiled and when Keith lifted his head, they separated for a second, only combined at the hands before Shiro pulled him back and they twirled in the middle of the living space, eyes locked and twinkling.</p><p>Keith didn’t know if he should blame the alcohol or his one selfish desire but the next thing he knew, he was pressed against Shiro, lips locked. It started slow, only a soft peck before Keith pushed back for a slow kiss, then another and another, the next thing he knew, he was lowered onto the floor in front of the fire; being stared down at Shiro who was slowly pushing his hand up Keith’s sweater, thumb rubbing gently over his hardened nipple.</p><p>Keith gasped and spread his legs, letting Shiro nestle in between them. He brought one hand up to bite at his knuckles when Shiro lowered his head and lick at his nipple, lips circling the people and suckling gently while the other hand played with the other nipple.</p><p>Keith gasped when Shiro nibbled at it gently before soothing it with the flat of his tongue, Keith tightened his thighs around Shiro’s hips.</p><p><em>“P-Please,”</em> he all but whispered and the next thing he knew, he was being kissed again. Tongue invading his warm mouth and Keith moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Shiro’s neck, arching into the hard body.</p><p>After the kiss, everything was a blur. He felt himself being entered softly, first by Shiro’s fingers, wet from spit and he cried out, tilting his head to the side to stare at the fire while Shiro slowly prepped him and when he thought it was enough, he slowly entered him, inching himself inside Keith before letting him adjust to the size, at Keith’s trembling soft please, he slowly started thrust into him, propelling Keith’s body up and down with his harsh movements.</p><p>Keith gasped when he felt soothing pleasure on his cock, he tilted his head back and moaned, eyes blurring in tears as he cried when he came, he blacked out just as Shiro came in with a harsh groan of his own, arms trembling as he fell forward, trapping Keith’s body with his hard one. He let out another sharp gasp at the sudden pressure before he felt himself fading away, the sound of the rain, crackling of the firewood, and the soft music in the bad.</p>
<hr/><p>Shiro rubbed his head, feeling sick, he glanced over at his shoulder back at Keith sleeping soundly in the bed, covers pulled high covering his naked body and arms hugging tightly at Shiro’s pillow, he let out a sleepy sigh and continued sleeping.</p><p>Shiro got up and went to find his sweatpants, feeling even sicker when he saw in the living room, right in front of the fireplace, he slipped them on sending an apology to Keith’s dad for having sex in his family home and in his clothes.</p><p>Shiro went to the kitchen to start up some coffee, he managed to find a bottle of aspirin in the fridge along with some eggs and somewhat okay green onions and mushroom.</p><p>Taking a pill, he started on making an omelet wondering of all sorts of excuses and apologies to give to Keith when he woke. It seemed it like luck wasn’t on his side when he heard the faint sound of Keith waking up, he tensed up when he heard Keith get out from the bed and walking into the washroom. There was only one option, was to pretend he didn’t remember what happened last night, feint innocent, it would be easier for both of them.</p><p>By the time Keith was done washing up, Shiro had already set up the coffee table with a plate two single-serving omelets, coffee, and toasted bread.</p><p>“Hey,” Shiro said sitting down, Keith paused for a split second before sitting down and Shiro knew he remembered, he saw the way Keith slowly nibbled on the corner of the toast, eyes peeking at him occasionally; but Shiro was a master at lying so he pretended he didn’t see and sipped at his coffee, making an omelets sandwich with his eggs and toast.</p><p>But the anticipation was killing, and the moment Keith opened his mouth, Shiro cut him off quickly, he slammed the coffee cup on the table making both of them jump.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shiro said stiffly, Keith tensed and Shiro continued, “I’m for taking advantage of you when you were pretty emotional yesterday, I feel disgusted with myself and I know you might hate me and if you don’t ever want to be friends then I’ll understand but I hope you could forgive me taking advantage you last night.” Shiro said finishing in one breath.</p><p>Keith stared at him wide-eyed and blinked before he lips started twitching and he burst out into a laugh, Shiro watched him incredulously and felt the tension leave his shoulder and he laughed awkwardly with Keith glancing around making sure there was an escape route just in case Keith tried to attack him.</p><p>“Shiro you absolute fool, I’m not mad,” Keith breathed when he finally calmed down, he scooped some egg with his toast and popped it in his mouth and chewed slowly.</p><p>“Y-you’re not?” Shiro said slowly, Keith shook his head and swallowed, he wiped the crumbs on his knees and turned to him tucking a leg under him.</p><p>“I’m hoping I’m not reading into this wrong but Shiro; I’ve been in love with you for so long,” he murmured suddenly feeling shy. This time it was Shiro’s turn to gape at Keith who cleared his throat and glanced up at him. “I love you Shiro—like I’m in love with you,” he confessed, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulder, he smiled when Shiro’s face slowly started turning red and at that very moment he looked like a little cherry tomato.</p><p>“Oh,” Shiro murmured tapping his fist against his mouth, this did make things a lot easier, he jumped when he felt a hand on his arm, he quickly looked over at Keith’s expression, it seemed hesitant almost like he was scared.</p><p>“And you? What do you think of me?” Keith asked slowly, Shiro swallowed roughly and he answered back weakly with a laugh, “If this is a dream then I don’t want to wake up,” he murmured. It brought a small laugh out of Keith and he sighed in relief answering back with a relieved laugh, shoulders slumping.</p><p>“You really are a fool,” Keith said turning back to his food but this time he was leaning against Shiro’s side, they finished breakfast quietly and when they were cleaning up, Keith let out a small laugh and bumped his hip with Shiro’s.</p><p>“I can’t believe you defiled me in my old childhood home in my pop’s clothes,” he said, Shiro’s face turned bright red and he glared at Keith, “Shut up,” he muttered and aggressively dried the plate with a dishtowel.</p><p>“I bet your dad’s gonna haunt me now,” he muttered, Keith snorted and he reached out to wipe the bubbles off Shiro’s cheeks and blew them off his fingers, watching them float down, “You know I can feel a presence here,” Keith murmured.</p><p>Shiro tensed and he turned to stare at Keith who stared back solemnly, Keith took a step forward and looked around the kitchen.</p><p>“I don’t know but didn’t you feel it last night,” he murmured his voice a little off tune. Shiro swallowed and he glanced around the kitchen nervously, only to flush when he heard Keith hold back a laugh.</p><p>“You—!” Shiro reached for him, but Keith danced off laughing, “I can’t believe you believed me!” he cried from the living room, Shiro chased after him, reached around the couch to grab him but Keith being Keith managed to slink away and Shiro stumbled on the couch. Keith ran around and quickly jumped on top of Shiro ignoring the small ‘oomph’ from Shiro and rested his butt perfectly on Shiro’s crotch.</p><p>“You know, I didn’t remember much of last night,” Keith said using two of his fingers to push under Shiro’s sweater, he tilted his head and ran the pads of his fingers on the hard stomach.</p><p>“Oh,” Shiro murmured not knowing what to answer, it was surprising to see Keith like this, so open and almost demanding, it was cute and incredibly sexy if he was going, to be honest.</p><p>“I think you should remind me what you did last night,” Keith murmured peeking his eyes up with a grin, one hand fully under the sweater now slowly pushing it up and above his chest till it was tucked under Shiro’s chin.</p><p>Shiro gapped up at him and he was glad Keith kissed that horrible moan that escaped him. Shiro moved his hands to hold onto Keith’s hips and push up, meeting the soft grinding of Keith’s hips; still kissing and tongues sliding against one another.</p><p>“Keith,” Shiro breathed pulling away gasping when Keith started pressing kisses down his neck, “We-we have to go back,” he finally gasped up, fingers tightening on Keith’s hips. Keith lifted his head and pouted, a true honest to god pout.</p><p>“No one will care if you’re late for a bit,” Keith said sitting up and shredding off his shirt, Shiro swallowed, eyes tracking the movement and he couldn’t help but slide his hands up his sides then back down, savoring the warm body.</p><p>“Do you want to continue? We really don’t have to,” Keith said tilting his head grabbing one of Shiro’s wandering hands and bringing it to his mouth, mouth wrapping on one fo his fingers, sucking up to his knuckle.</p><p>Shiro stuttered and he found himself salivating, Keith grinned around the finger and grounded harder on Shiro’s hard on, Shiro groaned hips pushing up and meeting Keith’s.</p><p>“I mean if we’re a little bit late then it should be okay,” Shiro muttered quickly sitting up, ignoring Keith’s shock and the sudden bit on his finger.</p><p>“Sorry,” Keith murmured once pulling out the finger then he smiled at Shiro’s dark expression, he raised his hand and cupped Shiro’s cheek, leaning in close to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Only a little bit? Shiro do you really come that fast,” he teased. Shiro’s eyes narrowed and he stood up, Keith gasped and quickly wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, “You could’ve warned me,” Keith muttered and let himself be carried towards the bedroom, he was gently laid down on the creaky bed and he stared up at Shiro, fingers curling into the sheets as Shiro climbed on the bed and hovered over him.</p><p>“You're wearing too many clothes,” Keith murmured, Shiro sat up with Keith’s leg still wrapped around his hips, he reached behind with one hand and yanked off the sweater and tossing it over his shoulder on the floor.</p><p>Feeling incredibly turned on, Keith yanked Shiro down by his arms and kissed him, gasping sweetly into his mouth whenever Shiro would nip at his lips, moaning Keith wounded his arms tightly around Shiro’s neck, forbidding him from moving. Shiro used his hands to push down Keith’s thin gray sweats, whispering at him to lift his hips so he could push them all the way down, once they were off, he quickly grabbed a handful of his plump ass, groaning at the feeling.</p><p>Keith broke off the kiss to moan when Shiro’s fingers started rubbing his slightly swollen rim, tilting his head, he pressed a kiss to Shiro’s neck, parting his mouth to latch onto the tight skin while hitching up his knees so he could tuck his toes under the waistband of Shiro’s sweats and sliding them off without moving his hands.</p><p>“Shit,” Shiro groaned squeezing his eyes shut when Keith’s canines nipped at his skin, most defiantly leaving a bruise that was going to be hard to cover, considering the warmer days.</p><p>“Brat,” Shiro muttered when Keith pulled away who gave him a cheeky grin in return. Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed, he pushed himself on his knees, hiking Keith’s lower half further on his lap.</p><p>“Do you have lube?” Shiro asked, Keith lifted a brow and he glanced at his side table. “Are you going to get it?” Shiro asked, Keith huffed and lifted his arms over his head, “But I’m so comfortable,” he countered back.</p><p>Shiro gave him a ‘are you serious’ look and Keith sighed in return before leaning over to grab the small almost empty bottle of lube, he shrieked when he felt a sharp pinch on his butt, he glanced over at his shoulder and glared at Shiro who’s teeth were biting into Keith’s butt. Keith tossed the at Shiro without warning; who thanks to his fast reflexes caught and gave Keith another deadpanned look.</p><p>“That hurt,” Keith snapped moving his foot to smack Shiro on the chest, Shiro barely managed a grunt and grabbed onto the soft foot on his chest, bringing it up to kiss the soft toes.</p><p>“Ew!” Keith shrieked laughing pulling his foot away and smacked the pad of his foot against Shiro’s forehead, toes brushing the soft strands of Shiro’s bangs and shoving his head away. Shiro grunted and he glared at Keith who was laughing at his expression.</p><p>“I’m sorry! But your face,” Keith said giggling, Shiro wrapped his hand around Keith’s ankle and brought the foot down but not before nuzzling the toes and pressing a kiss on each toe.</p><p>Keith gasped and Shiro peeked his eyes open and was greeted with another round of laughter and he rolled his eyes, “What’s so funny now, can’t I be affectionate without you laughing at me,” Shiro stated but Keith rolled his eyes and leaned up further into the pile of pillows behind him, eyes sparkling.</p><p>“Do you have a foot kink?” Keith gasped between his laughs, Shiro’s face turned red and he quickly denied but Keith bit his lip to stop another laugh escaping. “You do!” he countered leaned up on his elbows when Shiro didn't deny the second time, Keith instantly felt bad for laughing, he smiled fondly and trailed his foot down Shiro’s chest, watching the blush spread down his neck.</p><p>Keith bit his lip and gently pressed his foot against Shiro’s hard cock, rubbing his toes against the wet cock. Shiro gasped and his cock twitched between Keith’s toes, “Fuck Keith,” Shiro muttered arching his hips and meeting with Keith’s rubbing.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” Keith murmured eyes wide and fascinated at Shiro’s reaction, he moved his other foot and twisted it so his toes to rub against Shiro’s heavy balls, Keith licked his lips watching Shiro’s reaction, mouth parted and one hand running through his hair, eyes fluttered and his hips jerked to meet with Keith’s harsh rubbing.</p><p>Keith swallowed and now moved his other foot on Shiro’s cock, one going up and the other going down, rubbing the precum into their skin. Shiro now used his other hand to cover his mouth, eyes squeezing shut and the other hand to squeeze Keith’s calf.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Shiro muttered behind his hand, Keith used his feet to cup around Shiro’s cock, toes and heels touching so Shiro’s thick cock was between his feet, harsh rubbing up and down, going faster and matching with Shiro’s labored panting, until Shiro came, spurting out thick ropes of cum on his calves and all over Keith’s feet.</p><p>“Oh—you came,” Keith murmured slowing down his feet rubbing him gently through his high, “Oh my god,” Shiro muttered covering his face when he realized what had just happened, he instantly felt ashamed of himself.</p><p>Keith saw this and felt guilty for laughing at him earlier and he sat up watching Shiro have an internal battle with himself, “Sorry for being so gross,” Shiro murmured not meeting Keith’s gaze. Keith frowned and he sat up, reaching out to cup Shiro’s’ face and peppering soft kisses on his lips.</p><p>“I’m sorry for laughing,” Keith whispered, “You’re not gross,” he murmured, “I’m sorry,” he said again kissing him sweetly one last time before pulling away, kneeling in front of Shiro.</p><p>“To be honest, it was kind of hot,” Keith murmured, lowering his gaze, “I mean that’s what couples do right during sex? They find each other’s kinks and fetishes,” he said then glanced up at Shiro, “We are a couple, right?”</p><p>Shiro exhaled, “I hope so, I mean I came just by you rubbing your feet on me and I never told anyone about my weird kink,” he said quickly. Keith smiled and he grabbed onto Shiro’s hand, holding it between them.</p><p>“Well if you makes you feel any better, I do like to be chocked during sex,” Keith said, Shiro gave him a look then looked down at his half-hard cock, “Keith, that sounds like a normal kink,” he muttered.</p><p>“And how you do know that a lot of people liked to be chocked?” Keith asked raised his brows at Shiro.</p><p>“I used to have a social media account, Keith,” Shiro said as if it proved his point, Keith looked at him confused. Shiro cleared his throat, “Keith have you not seen those memes of girls and guys like being choked during sex?” he asked lowering Keith back on the bed who shook his head.</p><p>“I never had a social media account—wait does WhatsApp count?” he asked spreading his legs letting Shiro get comfortable there.</p><p>“Uh, not really, my mom used WhatsApp, she gathers weird herbal remedies for sickness and thinks it works cause her friend supposedly says so,” Shiro said grabbing the discarded lube, he poured a good amount on his fingers rubbing it so warm it up.</p><p>“Don’t be mean to your mom,” Keith said sighing when Shiro rubbed his lube covered fingers along his hole.</p><p>“Can you not talk about my mom when I’m trying to finger you,” Shiro stated, pushing a finger in his cock twitching at Keith’s lewd moan.</p><p>“You started it,” Keith muttered bed, he licked his lips and spread his legs wider, welcoming Shiro’s second finger.</p><p>Shiro pushed his fingers in and rubbed the pad of his fingers along Keith’s soft walls, he bit his lip when Keith cleaned down on the fingers while he tried pulling them out. “More” Keith whined tilting his head back, one hand reaching out to grab the pillow by his hand when Shiro added another finger.</p><p>Shiro’s fingers were big, bigger than this own, it made Keith felt insanely full, legs twitched he whimpered when Shiro curled his fingers inside him, rubbing along the soft walls, stretching and pushing. Keith gritted his teeth and whimpered when Shiro’s fingers brushed his prostate.</p><p>“Shiro,” Keith whined, cock twitching at the sudden intense pleasure that spread through his body. His brain-melting when he caught sight of Shiro’s cock, defiantly much bigger than three fingers. Luckily, he was still loose from last night but he still felt so full.</p><p>Keith panted out Shiro’s name again, staring at him with teary sparkling eyes, he needed him, craved him to be inside, roughing his insides till he was a blubbering mess.</p><p>“Shiro,” Keith panted arching his hips meeting Shiro’s pumping fingers. “Please” he begged mouth parting when Shiro glanced up at him and understood from his face and slowly pulling out his fingers with a nasty squelch and Keith’s stomach tightening at the sound.</p><p>“Please” Keith begged once more reaching around and looping his arms around his thighs, fingers clutching tightly onto his thighs desperately, basically holding presenting himself for Shiro to fuck him as he pleases.</p><p>Shiro’s eyes darkened and he swallowed, eyes trailing over Keith’s body, eyes pausing on the wet winking hole.</p><p>“You’re so naughty baby,” Shiro whispered getting himself ready, holding his cock against Keith's hole, rubbing the thick head against the puckered skin. Keith shut his eyes and whimpered.</p><p><em>“Fuck,”</em> Shiro whispered using one hand to squeeze Keith’s thigh and the other holding the base of his cock as he pushed in slowly, mouthwatering while watching his cock disappear in Keith’s little hole, till he was pressed flush against Keith’s ass.</p><p>Keith whined louder, legs trembling and Shiro adjusted himself more so he could hold onto Keith’s thigh and push them higher till Keith’s knees were barricading Keith’s heads and they were suddenly so close to each other.</p><p>“I love you,” Shiro whispered leaning down to kiss Keith, letting Keith adjust to his size. Keith sobbed into the kiss, probably from pleasure, pain, the confession, maybe all three but they didn’t care. Keith moved his hands from his thighs and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissed him back.</p><p>Shiro took that as an indication to move and he did, slowly pushing out and slamming back in, Keith’s moan stuttered to a stop and he pulled away from the messy push of their mouths and whined, eyes closed with his lips swollen and red. Keith let himself be fucked crazy, the bed creaking with each thrust, drowning out their moans and nasty squelch of Shiro’s cock slamming inside Keith.</p><p>“So full, so good,” Keith moaned against Shiro’s mouth, repeating those same words till he couldn’t speak anymore and he just sobbed, nails digging into Shiro’s back; eyes almost crossing when Shiro hit a certain spot inside him and continued with each thrust. Shiro grunted and angled his hips better so his cock would defiantly graze Keith’s prostate each time and ducked his head against Keith’s neck, peppering kisses along the sweaty neck.</p><p>“I’m so close,” Shiro groaned, Keith whined in response, body clenching tightly on Shiro’s cock trying to tell him that he was also close without saying anything.</p><p>Shiro hissed when Keith’s nails sunk into his bed and he could feel the blood creeping out of the wound and he bit down roughly on Keith’s neck, snapping his faster.</p><p>“Please,” Keith finally managed to choke out, letting himself be mercilessly be railed into his old bed, welcoming the harsh and brutal strength. Shiro moved one hand down Keith’s thighs and slipped between their sweaty bodies and caught hold of Keith’s cock.</p><p>Furrowing his brows, ignoring the oncoming cramp on his leg, he rubbed Keith’s cock, thumb rubbing the slit and licked the bite on Keith’s neck, fucking him faster; till Keith came all over his hands in a desperate hoarse wail that echoed the small bedroom. Shiro came not long after, hips stuttering while he pushed his load inside Keith for the second time in the past day.</p><p>They stayed like that until they came off their high, both of their bodies twitching from the aftershock of the intense orgasm,</p><p>Shiro lifted his head once he gained somewhat a conscious and gently lowered Keith’s legs on the bed and hovered above Keith who was still panting and staring up at him in a daze.</p><p>“You okay?” Shiro asked, Keith swallowed and gave a jerky nod. “I-I can’t feel my legs,” he croaked, voice hoarse. Shiro grinned and Keith was too high in a daze to even smack Shiro for the cocky grin.</p><p>“Shower?” Shiro suggested moving away, pulling his cock free from Keith’s hole and it hung limply between his legs, he stared at Keith’s hole with an unreadable expression, staring at it until a glop of cum leaked out, sliding between his cheeks till it pooled on the bedsheet.</p><p>“You’re going to have to carry me,” Keith murmured not bothering even trying to lift his arms, Shiro rolled his eyes and got out from the bed with his shaky legs, not bothering to cover himself, he walked towards the bathroom to set up for their shower.</p><p>Shiro went to turn on the showerhead but stopped when he heard Keith call for him, he glanced over his shoulder was greeted with a wonderful sight. Keith who managed to roll over on his stomach, leaning upon his elbows, staring out the window, the blanket only covering his thighs and down, he really was a sight for sore eyes.</p><p>“There’s another storm coming,” Keith commented staring out the window, Shiro walked out and looked out the window at the blue skies, not a single cloud in sight but he knew that the weather could change in a second and if Keith said so then it’s most likely true.</p><p>“Looks like we’re stuck here then,” Shiro said after a while turning to Keith who smiled shyly at him, leaning down to tuck his arms under the pillow and getting comfortable.</p><p>“Looks like,” Keith replied, cheek squished on the soft pillow and toes curling on the sheets, he looked beautiful, far too beautiful for Shiro.</p><p>Shiro walked over to him, enjoying as Keith curled his toes again and kept his eyes locked on him, he crawled on the bed but stayed on the other side, eyes still locked he tilted his head and asked what they could do on to waste time.</p><p>Keith looked away for a second and decided to turn back on his back, letting the sheet tangled around his ankles and Shiro watched him reach around to grab hold of his cheeks, pulling them apart to show his leaking, abused pink hole winking at him.</p><p>“Please more,” Keith whispered.</p><p>Shiro didn’t hesitate to pounce him, kissing Keith’s laugh away.</p><p>Yeah, it was nice to be finally away from the Garrison and in Keith’s warm body, fucking him slow and steady watching Keith twist and pant under him, letting him rise in pleasure till his eyes changed colors and nails pointed into claws.</p><p>Till his eyes rolled back, back arched with his pink nipples bruised and swollen from Shiro’s endless torture till he came again and again. The bed creaking and breaking after the third round and both of them ignoring it and kept going till they passed out from exhaustion.</p><p>And when they returned the next day, they were met with half worried and half furious questions, they both glanced at each other and replied together.</p><p>The storm came, their hoverbike broke down the next morning, they spent the entire morning and evening fixing it before the second storm hit.</p><p>Iverson sighed and shook his head, “There’s nothing we can do now but the least you could’ve done was worn us,” he said.</p><p>“Our phones died sir and my cabin doesn’t have a solar power charger for the phones yet,” Keith explained, nobody denied that Keith’s cabin was old and run-down but didn’t dare say anything to his face, especially with Shiro standing next to him,</p><p>“I’m just glad you two are alright and safe,” Allura said smiling reaching out to grab both of their hands and squeezing, they both smiled at her in return and turned back to the rest apologizing for worrying them and excused themselves so they could shower and wash up for dinner.</p><p>Lance narrowed his eyes and turned to Pidge and Matt who were staring at him ponder the entire time, “We visited Keith’s cabin just a few weeks ago, he defiantly does have a solar power charger,” he said confused then tilted his head, “Unless I’m wrong,” he murmured.</p><p>Matt smirked and he crossed his arms behind his head, “Ah,” he said realizing what the two fools had finally done, he glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Keith playfully trip Shiro and quickly running away, his twinkling laughter echoing the garrison halls, Shiro cursed after almost face-planting on the floor and darted after him, disappearing behind the corner.</p><p>“Ah what?” Lance demanded, turning to him with a mix of a curious and angry expression on his face. Matt shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips, “Nothing you kids wouldn’t understand,” he said ignoring Lance’s sputtering and Pidge’s confused stare.</p><p>It was about time after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I gave Shiro a foot fetish and what about it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>